Take Me Home Tonight
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a geek and Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and a punk, transforms him into a punk as well. The outcome is amazing, in the beginning...SASUxNARU!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! This is my SasuxNaru chapter story. I hope you enjoy!

(this is just the prologue, so it's short) n.n

**Warnings:** (hidden) yaoi (boyxboy love), OOC, OC in later chapters, different time period (1980s), and lemon in later chapters.

Now on with Take Me Home Tonight!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!

* * *

"Teme!" 

"Hn. Dobe."

"Don't call me that fool!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted at the apathetic raven-haired boy standing in the doorway of his high school algebra class. Correction, Naruto shouted at the apathetic raven-haired, _sexy_, _god-like_, _rich_ boy standing at the door.

"If you weren't a dobe, I wouldn't call you that." The boy at the door smirked at Naruto. In Sasuke Uchiha's mind, Naruto wasn't just a dobe, he was an adorable, arousing, hot dobe. He also was a dobe who was taken. By a woman. A beautiful woman to be exact. She had light green eyes that shone with beauty and soft pink hair cut short and bangs held back with a headband. There was no way a kid dating Sakura Haruno would dump her for a stoic boy who teases him.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Naruto asked, fixing that position of his black, studded belt on the slim hips of his tight denim jeans. His black Converse were worn. His t-shirt had the Sex Pistols logo on it. Naruto was the definition of a 1980's skater punk.

"Extra credit if I help the teacher. Why are you here? I doubt you wanna help out." Sasuke commented. He readjusted his thick-rimmed, dorky glasses and dropped his many textbooks on an empty desk. The sleeves of this dressy white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and three pens were visible from his pocket protector. His checkered pants were annoyingly high, like his socks. A typical 1980's geek.

"Detention, what else?" Naruto remarked nonchalantly. "It sucks though because I really wanted to go skate and then practice my drums, but, I'm probably grounded." He sighed. Sasuke laughed at his trouble-making best friend.

"You don't need practice." Sasuke told him. "You sound fine to me." Naruto snorted.

"Ha. That's coming from the nerd who plays classical music on his acoustic. Switch to punk, please!" Naruto literally begged. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. If I wanted to be brain-dead then I would."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"Ewww..." Naruto gasped. "Sasuke, I'm making you over. I'm tired of you trying to be 'cool' when you're a geek." Sasuke eyed him.

"I am cool."

"Ha! Yeah, and pigs fly!"

"Shut up Dobe!"

"Hehehe. Make me!"

"Fine! I'll let you make me over! AS LONG AS YOU SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto grinned deviously. He was going to have fun.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! 

(reviews are welcome)


	2. Ch 1: MakeOver

Hello again. Here is the next chapter of Take Me Home Tonight!

yay!

DISCLAIMER: No ownage is given to Joni-Lee. (thank god)

**Warnings**: Yaoi, OOCness, later OC, later lemon, 1980s setting, doesn't follow plot of Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_. (that means no ninjas)

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon when Naruto boarded up to the Uchiha home. He had been there many times in the past five years, for that was how long Sasuke and him had been best of friends.

He rang the doorbell and Mrs. Uchiha smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto. He's in his room."

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha!" Naruto called over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs and into Mr. Uchiha. He glared at Naruto, who mumbled an apology and ran on.

"Stupid punk!" Mr. Uchiha yelled after him. "What's to become of this world?" He asked himself, shaking his head in dismay.

Naruto was stopped once more by the elder of the Uchihas' children, the gorgeous Itachi Uchiha. He grinned deviously at Naruto and winked. Naruto blushed and threw himself at Sasuke's door. It flung open and Naruto landed flat on his face. This caused Sasuke to jump up from his bed and drop the book he was reading, losing his page.

"Dobe! You made me lose my page!" He shouted. Naruto got up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, 'Suke," he apologized, "but you won't be reading it again today. We have work to do!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's how Sasuke ended up sitting on his bathroom counter, watching Naruto fuss about, getting stuff ready for their project. Upon seeing the things Naruto was pulling out of his bag, Sasuke had quickly began to doubt the intelligence of letting his best friend transform him. It wasn't as if he could escape though; Naruto had asked Itachi to lock them in the bathroom and not open it until Naruto directed him to. Itachi had wholeheartedly agreed, becoming tired of his little brother ruining his hot bad-ass reputation he'd created while at the school. Plus, he also had a soft spot for the dumb-ass blonde.

"Okay Teme. We're ready. First," Naruto started as he stepped closer to Sasuke. He put his hands on his face and removed the ten-sizes-too-big glasses. "Put your contacts in."

"Ug, I hate them!" Sasuke whined.

"I, don't, care. Do it." Naruto ordered sternly, wearing an expression that scared the shit out of Sasuke. So he obeyed, and put in his contacts. Naruto nodded. "Even that makes you look a million times better. And, to make sure you can't switch back..." he trailed off. _SNAP_. He crushed Sasuke's glasses and flushed them down the toilet. Sasuke nearly cried.

"Now, for the hair. Yours is so...um..._geeky_."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with my hair?!" Sasuke scoffed. He ran his fingers through his dark, neat, combed-back hair.

"What _isn't_ wrong with your hair?!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed a brush and hair gel. He brushed Sasuke's hair until it was "normal." Peaking from behind his long, thick bangs, Sasuke saw Naruto grab a pair of scissors. He eyed the blonde wearily.

"What are you doing...?"

"You'll see," Naruto answered brightly. With that, he started snipping.

After the gel was applied, Naruto stood back to admire his handiwork. He whistled lowly.

"Damn Sasuke, I did good," He said breathlessly. Sasuke turned to face the mirror. He didn't even recognize himself. Staring back at him was a dark-haired, glasses-less boy with long bangs on either side of his face and hair that spiked in the back. He looked..._hot_. He saw Naruto grinning stupidly behind him.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's grin grew.

"Clothes!" Sasuke groaned.

Two hours and twenty outfits later, the two friends were in front of the bathroom mirror again, admiring the 80-percent-complete "New Sasuke." Said boy now wore a black skin-tight t-shirt, skinny jeans, a studded belt, dark blue Converse, and a studded earring in his right earlobe. He growled at it.

"Dobe, I _will_ kill you."

"Maybe the earring was a tab bit too drastic, but face it Teme," the blonde whispered, coming up behind Sasuke and breathing lightly on his neck, "you're so hot, _I'd_ bang you."

Sasuke froze. If a blush was what anyone had wanted, it was a no-go, seeing as all his blood was rushing downwards. Downwards to a certain part of his anatomy constricted by the tight material of his pants. Naruto stepped back with a cute smiled and took Sasuke's ear between his thumb and index finger and dragged him roughly into Sasuke's bedroom.

"Ah! Dobe! What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled as he caught the guitar Naruto threw at him. It wasn't his beloved acoustic, but a black Flying-V. Sasuke stared at it uncertainly.

"Alright, Teme since you can play and I know you like punk music because otherwise you wouldn't come and watch me jam with Neji, Kiba, and Ino." Naruto explained, mentioning the weekly jam sessions in the school parking lot with him on the drums, Neji Hyuuga on electric guitar, Kiba Inuzuka on bass, and Ino Yamanaka singing. "I borrowed that from Neji, so I'm going to teach you some punk guitar. Okay?"

Sasuke got excited. He'd always wanted to learn how to play his favorite genre of music, but never had an excuse to ask Naruto to teach him. This was his chance! He smirked.

"Bring it on Dobe." Naruto grinned.

"Alright Teme, you asked for it." He threw some sheet music on the floor. "Play that. Let's see how you do."

Before he played, Sasuke got up and plugged in an extension cord to an amp sitting in his corner. Naruto stared in awe.

"Since when do you have an amp?" He asked as Sasuke picked up the guitar again. Sasuke shrugged.

"I have an electric acoustic. Itachi bought me an amp for Christmas one year." He explained, glancing down at the music and playing the first notes.

He played the song with little complication. Naruto was shocked. They played until Naruto had to leave. As they walked downstairs, Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke looked at him anxiously. The blonde hadn't spoken one word since Sasuke started playing. _Did I suck that bad?_ He thought.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. Said raven subconsciously leaned in closer.

"Yes?"

"YOU FUCKING ROCK!" Naruto screamed and embraced Sasuke. Sasuke blushed deeply and smiled.

"Really?" He asked. Naruto nodded frantically.

"I've gotta go tell Kiba, Neji, and Ino! This week's jam session's gonna rock!" He said joyously as he hopped on his skateboard, waved goodbye, and rode off. Sasuke smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

Itachi turned the corner and nearly deep-throated the Popsicle he was eating. Then he smiled. _Good job Naruto._ The Uchiha legacy would be back in school.

* * *

Ahahaha, wouldn't we love to see Itachi deep-throat a popsicle. x)

Anways, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Ch 2: Jam Session

Coming to you from my brand new laptop! w00t!

lol so yeah, I am very surprised (and grateful) of all teh ppl who read, faved, and alerted me and my story! cookies for everyone!

i've figured there's only gonna be seven chapters of this story. (i've got it all planned out)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Jam Session

_BANG! BANG!_

"Erm, Kiba, I don't think blunt force is going to fix it..." Ino Yamanaka sweatdropped. She was currently sitting next to Naruto and Neji Hyuuga watching Kiba Inuzuka beat up on an old record player. Kiba hit it again.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled. Naruto laughed.

"You should listen to Ino, Kibs," he chuckled. (1) Kiba sent him a horrifying glare.

"Then _you_ fix it Uzumaki," he growled.

"No, that's okay..." Naruto cringed. Kiba muttered some incoherent swearwords and went back to abusing the poor machine.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just arrived at school. As he walked through the doors, people dropped whatever they were holding and stared agape at the beautiful boy.

"Is that Itachi Uchiha?" A senior whispered to her friend.

"Daaaaaaamn," another breathed.

"He's...HOT!" Someone said aloud. This started a huge, noisy chain of gossip that could be put to the tune of "What's This?" from Nightmare Before Christmas. Sasuke smiled to himself. Damn, if he'd known he would've made this much of an impact on the school body, he would have let Naruto change him sooner. He was shaken from his thoughts when he found the person he was looking for. He strode up to her.

"Taiuye, where's Naruto?" He asked. She gazed at him and yelped, eyes wide.

"Who-who are you?"

"It's Sasuke, Naruto's best friend?"

"Oh...OH! Damn. My stud-muffin did a good job, eh?" Taiuye Shuidou said slyly, her green eyes looking up and down Sasuke's body. Sasuke blushed.

Taiuye Shuidou had vibrant, short, self-cut red hair, hypnotic green eyes, freckles, a huge chest and slim figure. She wore an AC/DC shirt, studded belt, ripped denim jeans and Converse. She could have any guy she wanted, if she flew that way. She was a lesbian. Not that it mattered to Sasuke, since he was gay.

"Don't you mean _my_ stud-muffin, Taiuye?" Sakura said, a hint of anger behind her smile, as she approached the two of them. Her gaze lingered over Sasuke for a second, taking in the changes, then almost immediately flickered back to Taiuye, who was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You know what I meant Sakura-chan." She smiled. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke noticed how they shone as she gazed at Sakura. He "hned" it out of his head though, as he realized his question hadn't been answered.

"Taiuye," he said sternly, "where's Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! He's with Kibs, Neji, and Ino in the music lab!"

"Thanks. Talk to you guys later." He said while hurrying off in the opposite direction. Taiuye stared after him.

"Tai-you-yay," Sakura whined. Taiuye looked at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you always stare after Sasuke like that?" _And not at me?_ She asked silently. Taiuye seemed taken aback.

"I don't stare at him in any way!" She spased. Sakura giggled. "It's a nice change though,"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Reminds me of Itachi."

"Totally. Let's go to class!" Taiuye said as she held out her arm. Sakura linked their arms together and they strode down the hallway. _Why can't this mean more to you?_ They both thought.

Naruto heard the door to the room click and swiveled his head to see who was going to enter. The door opened and in stepped a black-haired beauty.

_...There was you and there was me..._

Naruto's heart beat faster and his eyes welcomed the sight lovingly. He instantly threw himself up off the floor and at the geek-no-more.

_...So happy together..._

"Teme!" He exclaimed happily. Sasuke blinked as he his nickname. He saw the Dobe flying at him. His heart-rate tripled. Naruto stopped right in front of him, smiling.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life! When I see you maybe the skies will be blue, for all my life!_

"Well, what do ya know?! I fixed it!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto spun around and glared at him. Ino was laughing. Neji looked bored. Kiba just smirked.

"There's a time and a place Kibs, a time and a place." Naruto said tensely. Sasuke just smiled to himself, blushing a bit at the song.

"So, what brings you here Uchiha? And looking so damn fine?" Ino asked, checking Sasuke out. Naruto tensed.

"Erm, uh, eh," Sasuke stuttered.

"Guys, when I transformed Sasuke into a punk, I never realized that he was such a beaut- awesome guitarist!" Naruto spoke up, not noticing the blush on the bridge of his nose which had appeared when he almost said beautiful. Thankfully, no one else did either. They were all staring at the raven with open mouths.

"Really?" Kiba asked skeptically. Naruto nodded earnestly.

"Oh yeah. Just wait until after school guys. I'm telling you, he's awesome. The best." Naruto said, putting his arm around Kiba. Sasuke almost laughed because Naruto looked like a manager trying to land his band a gig. He settled for sighing.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino called. Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're lookin' fine today. You look so much better than you did last week. What do you say about goin' to the movies with me this weekend?" She asked, winking suggestively. Naruto caught this conversation and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and before said raven could answer the poor girl, he was being whisked away to first period by a blonde who wasn't even in his class. He sighed.

It was after school and the five teens sat contently in the parking lot by Neji's huge-ass van. (I mean, come on, it's big enough to hold six people, a drum set, a bass, a guitar, a few amps, and a microphone comfortably.) They were just setting up the equipment in the hot sunlight. It was going to be an uncomfortable practice.

Sasuke just watched while the other teens practiced first. Halfway through the third song, Naruto shed his sweaty Ramones t-shirt and played his drums half naked. Sasuke had to stop himself from drooling. He heard some people come up behind him and turned to look at them. Taiuye and Sakura waltzed up, watching the practice. Taiuye hugged Sasuke and so did Sakura. The drums faltered. Everyone looked a back at Naruto. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just getting overheated. Damn, I need some water!" He shouted. Sasuke's mind took over and produced an image of Naruto being drenched in cool, sparkling water and he had to shake his head vigorously to get rid of the sensation.

"Let's have Sasuke give the electric a whirl!" Kiba yelled. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! Show 'em what you got Teme!"

"Alright Dobe."

"HEY!" Naurto shouted angrily. Sasuke laughed and took the guitar from Neji.

"What am I playing?" He asked innocently. Taiuye laughed at a certain blonde drummer who had stars in his eyes.

"Anything you want, just surprise us!" Neji told him, excited to hear the ex-nerd play. Sasuke nodded and played the song from the sheet music Naruto had left at his house on Sunday.

Everyone was amazed. Sasuke was amazing! And hot! But, surprisingly enough, only one person (who could that be? lol) was drooling over the raven. Everyone clapped when he finished and Kiba whooped in joy. Ino laughed and exclaimed,

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE IN THE BAND!" Everyone looked at her.

"Since when do we have a band Ino?" Neji asked. Ino smirked.

"Since we got a gig at..."

* * *

CLIFFY! lol

reviews? did it suck? i hope I lived up to last chapter's greatness. --"

(1) Naruto's nickname for Kiba. It's pronounced Keebs


	4. Chapter 3: News & Plans

Hello again! I'm back with chapter 3!

yay! thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. It makes me happy that you guys like this story! I hope you still will!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from _Naruto. _If I did, well, you know...[grins evilly

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons, 1980s time setting, OOCness, OC, Swearing, Non-ninja themes.

* * *

Chapter 3: News & Plans

"_Since we got a gig at..."_

**xxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx**

"...GB's!" Ino ended enthusiastically. The rest of them just stared at her. It was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Kiba screamed.

"INO! YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS!" He yelled, going red in the face. She looked confused.

"What? I thought you of all people would be excited that we had a gig Kiba," she huffed. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke blushed in embarrassment, Neji nearly bashed his head into the van, Sakura made a noise that sounded like a mouse getting its tail trodden on, and Taiuye looked at the ground.

"Ino let me explain. You said we had a gig at GB's, right?" Kiba offered. Ino nodded her head.

"Yes, I did. We play on Friday night at 7. Is that problem? Anybody got any dates or something?" She asked, not looking concerned.

"No, no one has any dates, but you see Ino..." Kiba trailed off. Ino looked at him expectantly. All the others were dead quiet and not looking anywhere in particular. Ino huffed some more.

"_What is wrong with you people?!_" She asked, getting annoyed. Still no one could work up the courage to tell her what exactly GB's was.

That was until Taiuye's eyes sparkled and she announced happily,  
"Well, if we're becoming a band, we need to expand our borders to minorities if we want to become super popular! Ino, you're a genius!" She cried. Seeing her logic, everyone nodded they're heads in agreement.

"She's right you know, and I doubt it'll be that bad, I mean, we're on stage and we can always deny the ones who hit on us." Neji stated.

"And, what else are we doing on Friday nights anyways?" Naruto laughed. Everybody joined him.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's practice some more!" Ino yelled, though still confused at why there had been initial dislike of the bar they were to be playing at. She shrugged it off and walked over to Taiuye.

"Hey Taiuye, you sing for the next couple of songs! I'll play drums, so Naruto, you can take a break. Neji, relax, Sasuke you play guitar." She ordered.

"Who died and made you the boss?" Kiba mumbled, still upset about the gig. Ino whipped around at gazed at him.

"What did you say mutt?" She asked, venom dripping from her teeth. Kiba shut up and muttered something and started playing his bass. Ino smirked happily and started banging the shit out of the drums. Sasuke was on fire with the guitar and Taiuye belted out lyrics.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" He asked sweetly. Sakura smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm good, how are you stud-muffin?" She giggled. Naruto smiled.

"Stud-muffin? That's different. I like it." He growled playfully and kissed his girlfriend. The flow of lyrics and guitar chords faltered terribly. Everyone looked at Taiuye, who had her eyes closed and was biting her tongue, and Sasuke, who was facing the other way, trying to hide a blush and blindly find the correct fret on the guitar. Ino snickered behind Sasuke, who threw her his Uchiha death glare and shook his head. He sighed and went back to playing. Taiuye just shook herself mentally and proceeded to sing.

Naruto stared at Sasuke curiously. Never, had Sasuke faltered at guitar. Hell, Sasuke never faltered at anything. He was an Uchiha. Proud, aloof, distant. _Sexy, beautiful, perfect._ Naruto's mind told him. He had to hold down a blush. Why Sasuke?

Sakura was staring at Taiuye, wondering why she had tripped over her words. Her mind offered her pleasant fantasies of her throwing the mic down, walking towards her, ripping her out of Naruto's arms and kissing her passionately. Sakura shook her head violently and pulled herself away from Naruto. He looked at her and she looked at him.

_How long are we going to keep dragging this on? Hell, how long _can_ we?_ They both thought.

They're stare fest was interrupted by Ino asking Kiba loudly what was so wrong with him. He'd been moping since she'd told everyone about the gig. Neji sighed.

"I AM SO PISSED OFF BECAUSE GB'S IS A FUCKING _GAY_ BAR INO! A _GAY BAR_!" Kiba exploded at her. Everyone went silent. Ino looked surprised. Seagulls in the parking lot fluttered off in shock.

Suddenly, Naruto starting laughing. He was followed by Sasuke, then Taiuye, then Sakura, then Neji, then Ino. Kiba just looked at them.

"Kiba," Naruto chuckled, "come on, man. Who cares? It's not like they're gonna molest us or something! What's so wrong?" Kiba sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right Uzumaki. But," he said seriously, a grave look on his face. Naruto flinched at his tone. "If any of them, I mean _any_ of them, try to rape me, I'm going to castrate you."

Everyone burst out laughing at the look on Naruto's face. He looked truly scared. He looked wildly at everyone.

"What's so funny?! Huh?!" He spat. Everyone laughed harder. This enraged the blonde more. "WELL, YOU'D BE FREAKED OUT TOO IF SOMEONE THREATENED TO CASTRATE YOU!" He yelled. Taiuye fell to the floor and rolled around, laughing her ass off. Naruto sighed angrily and stalked off to grab his skate board from the van and grabbed Sakura and left.

After they left, everyone sighed happily and started putting the equipment away, still cracking jokes about the castrate incident. Taiuye had just finished hauling an amp to the van when she was pulled away from the group by Sasuke. She looked at him. He looked edgy and uncertain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked around, and making sure they were out of everyone's earshot. Seeing they were, he sighed. Taiuye decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "If you're planning on asking me out, I'll say no and tell you I'm a lesbian." She said. Sasuke laughed.

"I know that. And I wasn't planning on asking you out, trust me. I don't flow that way either." He said. Taiuye inhaled sharply.

"Oh my God! You're-"She yelled as she was cut off by Sasuke's hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Yes Taiuye, I'm gay. Now keep your voice down, Jesus!" He said. She nodded and he removed his hand. She looked at him and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"You have the hots for a certain blonde guy don't ya?" She said cheekily. Sasuke glared at her.

"And you have the hots for his girlfriend, don't ya?" He said, just as cheekily. She dropped her smile into a frown.

"Yes, I do. Gotta problem?" She asked dangerously.

"Yes. She's dating my Dobe." He stated plainly. She nearly laughed.

"I supposed you have a plan to break 'em apart?" She asked. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"That just makes it sound mean..."

"Oh Sasuke," Taiuye laughed as she hugged him, "You're so blind! Silly, he doesn't like her either, or should I say, he doesn't like any her in general." Sasuke looked at her, onyx eyes shimmering with hope slightly.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, he told me the other week. He was all like, 'Shit Tai, I think I'm dating the wrong person.' I asked him what he meant and he said he wasn't into girls and his feelings for Sakura weren't what he thought they were. He just doesn't want to break her heart. So, if we get her to break up with him, you can have your Dobe and I can have my lollipop!" She said excitedly. Sasuke eyed her.

"Your lollipop?" He laughed. She glared at him.

"We gave nicknames to each other back when we were in 7th grade and we were just best friends. I'm Peaches and she's Lollipop, just like you're Teme and Naruto's Dobe." She explained. He laughed.

"Well, since my conscious doesn't feel so damn dirty and guilty anymore, I'll tell you my plan. Do you think you can get Ino to let you sing one song with me on Friday night?" He asked. Taiuye looked at him, wondering what he had planned. She smiled.

"I think I just might be able to work something out,"

"Alright, here's what we do..." Sasuke trailed off.

* * *

Ooooo, what is Sasuke's plan? Hmmm. Will Taiuye agree? Find out in the next chapter of TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT!

...heh, i've always wanted to say that.

Anyways, reviews are always welcome at any time.

Now I must go enjoy the remaining days of my break...only one week left!

Oh, and by the way,

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Best wishes in 2008 ppl!


	5. Ch 4: It All Came Crashing Down

Hello! Sorry I am so late in updating, Semester exams are right around the corner and I needed to study. Badly. lol

I have this certain feeling that you're all going to hate me after this chapter ends. : (

This chapter is full of DRAMA. But don't worry, it's a happy mood next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own. If I did, Sasuke'd be nicer. lol

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi, Yuri, OOCness, OC,_ Rape, Character death_, Language, 1908s setting, no ninjas.

* * *

"Good afternoon Lollipop!" Taiuye exclaimed at the end of the day. Sakura smiled at her secret crush.

"Hello Peaches. How are you this Thursday afternoon?" Sakura laughed. Taiuye smiled at the use of her nickname. Instantly, that toothy smile turned into a fox-like grin as she remembered Sasuke's plan. She didn't like breaking Naruto's heart, even if it wouldn't mean anything by the time it was all done with. Still, she was gaining her love and she didn't care if she was acting greedy. Naruto didn't need Sakura. She sighed and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back. Taiuye started to nuzzle Sakura's neck lightly.

Said pinkette froze at this action. As Taiuye's breath danced across her exposed collar bone, she almost moaned. It felt so damn good, so much better than when Naruto did it, not that it was his fault. Her knees trembled as if they were about to give any moment. This had to be a dream. Taiuye was now kissing her neck. She whimpered slightly. Taiuye smiled knowingly.

"Wait, Taiuye, why the hell are you doing this?" Sakura said suddenly, backing away from said redhead. Taiuye frowned. "I'm with Naruto, remember?" Sakura finished weakly.

"But Sakura, from the way you were just moaning, I'd say that you shouldn't be with Naruto."

"Then who should I be with?" Sakura asked, turning away and walking down the now almost-empty hallway. Taiuye stood there for a moment, but then ran after her. She pushed her friend against the wall. Sakura yelped. "Taiuye?"

"You should be with me," Taiuye stated simply and opened the door that she had Sakura pushed into and backwards they fell into an empty classroom.

They hit the floor kissing roughly, Taiuye's tongue dominating. Sakura let her dominate as she kicked the door closed with her left foot. It snapped shut and Taiuye pushed them away from the door and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Sparks flew in every direction as they continued to make out on the classroom floor. Sakura was moaning, for Taiuye had pushed her hands up her shirt and was stroking her breasts. Said redhead was panting from the heat. She pulled away for breath, then immediately started kissing Sakura again. Just as they were about to kiss again, the door opened to reveal...

...Naruto Uzumaki.

He just stared in shock at what was escalating on the floor in front of him. His girlfriend was making out with one of his best friends. Who was another girl and a known lesbian. His eyes were wide with confusion and pain as Sakura looked at him, panting, with pink-tinted cheeks. Taiuye rose slowly from the ground after having a quick mental conversation with the girl beneath her. Sakura sighed and turned her head away from Naruto. Taiuye walked over towards him and blinked at him.

"Taiuye, what's going on?" He asked slowly. He knew it was a rhetorical question, but he had to ask it anyways, to prove this wasn't a dream.

"Naruto," she breathed heavily, "she said she wants to break up with you,"

"What?" Naruto asked, not believing her. Taiuye could tell that he didn't believe her so she had to resort to being absolutely cruel. She mentally said she was sorry to the poor blonde boy in front of her.

"It's over Naruto. Sakura's mine now. Fuck off." She spat coldly and pushed him out the doorway. She gazed at him as he fell to the ground on the other side, absolute pain and terror in his bright blue eyes. "Now go home." She said, a bit more softly, then slammed the door and locked it from the inside, leaving the newly-dumped blonde to be depressed on the other side of her paradise.

Naruto stared at the door, still not grasping the concept of what had just taken place. He walked in on Sakura and Taiuye making out on the floor. Then, Sakura apparently told Taiuye to break up with him for her and Taiuye pushed him out and left him to sit in his thoughts. _Fuck, this means Sakura's lesbian, and she must love Taiuye now. What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to love? _

An image of Sasuke popped into his head at that moment. Naruto's stomach felt funny for a second, until he shook his head. _No. There is no way I'm falling for my best friend. I mean, Sasuke's a total straight guy. Look at him. He's so hot, and rich, and now he's popular. Oh, who am I kidding? _He sighed and sat up slowly, grabbed his skateboard from the floor and walked out of the building. He wasn't really headed anywhere in particular, just wherever his feet took him.

It was after dark when Naruto walked up the familiar steps to the home in front of him. He sighed heavily as he brought his arm up to ring the doorbell. He stood for a moment, trying to brush away the tears in his eyes. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke see that he was crying over his ex-girlfriend and his new-found, yet well-known, sexuality. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Uchiha cleaning a dish in her hands. She looked surprised to see him.

"Naruto! Well, this is a surprise. Never mind that, you're parents have been worried sick about you. They called nearly five times saying you never got home from school. Your poor mother, she was in hyster-Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, seeing the look on the teenager's face. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to see Sasuke. Is he home?" He asked, expertly masking the sadness in his voice. She nodded and jerked her head up the stairs.

"He's in his room." She said. Naruto nodded and took off his shoes and headed up the stairs. "He was worried too, you know," she said softly, as if she knew. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her to just see her disappear around the corner back into the kitchen. He shook his head and proceeded to climb.

True to his mother's word, Sasuke was sitting in his room, playing his guitar and reading a book at the same time. Naruto had to admit he was talented. Quietly, he walked in and sat down on the bed. He fell backwards and exhaled loudly.

Sasuke looked up from the page he was looking at and was nearly surprised to see his Dobe lying on his bed. He was so quiet, it scared Sasuke. "Dobe, where were you? You're poor mother, she was so upset!" He scolded. There was no answer. Suddenly, he heard the faint sound of sobs coming from the heap on the bed.

Curious, he set his guitar down and worked his way over the bed. Indeed, Naruto was crying his eyes out.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked cautiously, using the Dobe's real name. Naruto didn't answer Sasuke; he just looked at his raven-haired friend helplessly. "You okay there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just shook his head as a negative answer and threw his arms around Sasuke's middle and sobbed into his stomach. Sasuke sat there awkwardly, not used to having someone cry into his lap. He carefully stroked some blonde hair and hushed the boy. This seemed to calm him down.

After awhile, Naruto lifted his head and gazed at Sasuke. His cheeks were flushed and tear-stained, his hair was messy and he looked broken. So broken in fact, Sasuke nearly hugged him. But, he resisted, figuring it would make the situation awkward.

"You ready to tell me what went wrong?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. Naruto nodded.

"I w-walked in on Sakura an-and Taiu-u-uye making out tod-day after school-o-l. She broke up with me Sasuke! Taiuye did it for her! Then she pushed me down on the floor and, argh! It feels like my heart is being torn apart! Sakura couldn't even look me in the eye!" Naruto said, crying again. Sasuke looked at him. He felt horrible. This was his fault. If he had never tried to be selfish, this would have never happened. He would never have to see his Dobe like this, reduced to a blubbering baby. A hiccup from Naruto made him come to his senses. "And the scariest part is Teme, I don't think I miss her." He ended. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What? You just said you're heart was breaking and now you say you don't miss her?"

"I don't know what I'm talking about! All I know is that I hurt really badly and that I might not miss Sakura." Naruto stated hopelessly. Sasuke sighed. He stood up and grabbed his guitar from the floor. He handed it to Naruto.

"Here, play it. You'll feel better." He said. Naruto nodded and started strumming a few strings. Sasuke just watched him the whole time.

"Naruto, I called your mother to tell her you were spending the night here and that you stayed after school to get help on your homework, is that alright?" Sasuke's mom asked as she poked her head in a half hour later. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha. That is definitely alright with me!" He said happily. (Playing guitar cheered him up a lot.) Mrs. Uchiha smiled in return and closed the door behind her. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You seem better," he commented slyly. Naruto just nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, guitar playing does cheer you up. Now I'm tired though. Let's go to be, okay?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and already getting under Sasuke's covers. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, Dobe. Just like you to take the bed." He said unemotionally as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and a few blankets and lay down on the floor.

"I'm the one suffering from heartbreak here Teme. I deserve better treatment." Naruto explained. Sasuke nearly laughed.

"Right and you don't miss her." He said. He got a pillow to the face for that one. "Oh, thanks Dobe. I was just going to ask you to hand me that pillow." He said nonchalantly.

"TEME!" Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled and went to sleep.

_Sasuke reached his hand out into the darkened doorway and screamed as he was pulled in and thrown against the wall. Heavy, alcoholic breath lingered on his face. A deep voice spoke gruffly, "There you are you whore. I thought you'd never show." He then proceeded to kiss Sasuke roughly, biting his lips until they bled. Sasuke screamed at the pain, but the man paid no heed to the struggling body beneath him. He just continued to grind his hips into Sasuke's, causing hot friction between their covered members. Sasuke couldn't suppress a moan as he got hard. The man grinned. "Yes, that _does _excite you, doesn't it you tramp?" He laughed as he slapped Sasuke and fondled his nipples harshly. It was just now Sasuke realized he had his shirt off. The man ripped off his pants and shook off Sasuke's and flipped said boy over. "Now comes the real fun, yes?" The man sad happily as he shoved his throbbing member into Sasuke's virgin hole without preparation. Sasuke screamed so hard his throat bled as he felt pain equivalent to his lower body being ripped in two. The man pounded into him relentlessly and now, Sasuke was crying and begging for him to stop. "No, no, no you whore. I'm not stopping. Not now, not ever." The man whispered evilly._

Sasuke was jerked from his nightmares by a strong pair of hands. Thinking it was the man, he struggled and cried out, but the figure just hugged him tighter.

"Shhh, Sasuke it's okay. I'm here. Wake up." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke realized this was Naruto holding him. He sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

After awhile, Naruto pulled away and looks at his friend.

"What the hell were you dreaming about Sasuke? You look scared half to death. Not to mention paranoid." He said, remaining serious. Sasuke shivered.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all, nothing to be worried over Dobe." Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto eyed him dubiously but sighed in defeat. He rose from the ground and started to walk towards the bed again. Sasuke realized what he was doing and whimpered loudly. Naruto turned around. "Sasuke, did you just whimper?" He asked. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Please, Naruto, stay with me. On the floor, that is. It was a horrible dream; someone hurt me really bad. Ah, fuck, never mind. Just forget it," Sasuke said weakly. Naruto just shook his head and lay down next to him.

"Good night Sasuke. No more scary dreams." He said sleepily and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled half-heartedly and put his head down on the pillow and went off to sleep.

Some time during the middle of the night, they wound up in each others' arms.

Meanwhile, Kiba was walking down the street at eleven at night. Ino had let him go late because she needed help setting up the plans and flyers for tomorrow's gig. He was psyched about it. This was they're chance to bring it to the people. And with Sasuke now, there was no way they could disappoint anyone. Well, except maybe his mother, but that was funny. He smiled contently as he strolled down the main road towards his home in the center of the town. Late night people who had the day off tomorrow waved hello to him and he waved hello and goodnight back. He started whistling as he approached his home.

Suddenly, he stopped and whipped around. There was no one there. He just shook it off and turned back around. He walked a few hundred more feet when he felt it again. Someone was watching him. He spun around, but again, no one was there. Everything was quiet. Not even crickets were chirping. He was starting to get spooked so he turned around, preparing to dash the last hundred feet to his house. As he turned though, his eyes were staring into the pale eyes of someone he once held very dear.

"Hin-Hinata?" He stammered. _Thank God! I was afraid it was someone deadly._ He chuckled. She smiled at him.

"Good evening Kiba. What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"Ino let me go late. Our band's got a gig tomorrow and she made me help set up, and you know how demanding Ino can get." He laughed. She smiled again.

"Yes..."

"Ah, but I've got to love her." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata went rigid. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Hinata. I'm glad you're doing well. Now, if you will excuse me, Akamaru's waiting for me to feed him, so good night," Kiba said as he started to move around the pale-eyed girl.

Suddenly he found himself starring down the front end of a pistol. His eyes widened and he gulped.

"Um, Hinata? What the fuck is going on?" He asked, slightly panicking. She laughed lowly and evilly.

"Oh Kiba, you don't have to love Ino. You can't, you love me, remember?" She giggled. Kiba's eyes flickered wildly between the gun and the girl holding it.

"No, I broke up with you two months ago, so I don't love you," he said. She giggled again.

"Right, I remember now. Thank you for reminding me Kiba. And yes, good night indeed." She grinned as she pulled the trigger back.

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

Sasuke woke early the next morning to the phone ringing and being picked up by his mother. He yawned and stretched and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He realized with an uncharacteristic blush that Naruto's arms were around his middle and their legs were tangled together. He quickly moved them apart and in the process, woke up the blonde. He yawned.

"What is it 'Suke? 'Nother bad dream?" He asked groggily. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's the morning Dobe."

"Shut up Teme, I know that." He mumbled and slammed his face back in the pillow.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a stricken-looking Itachi. Sasuke looked at him funny.

"What's wrong Itachi?" He asked. Naruto raised his head to look at the intruder. Itachi's face was so serious it was scary.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I have some really, extremely horrible news." He said. Naruto sat up fully and stared at him. There was a silence.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, egging him on. Itachi sighed.

"It's about your friend, Kiba Inuzuka."

"What about Kibs?" Naruto asked, worrying slightly.

"He's, um, he's dead."

* * *

SORRY! I know it's sad, isn't it:'(

Okay, reviews are welcome, you should know.

Um, yeah, this was long, wasn't it?

Well, I must go take my first ever finals! Wish me luck!

Adios!

(runs to school)


	6. Chapter 5: Take Me Home Tonight

Hello everyone! Sorry I was so late in updating, I just had to balance finals, friends, family and a nasty cold that I got from my mom.

You might think this is the last chapter in this story, but it is not! I REPEAT: IT IS NOT!!

yeah, so yeah.

**DISCLAIMER(S):** I do not own _Naruto _or anything belonging to it. (That's Kishimoto-sama's job.) I also do not own "The Show Must Go On" for the band Queen owns it nor do I own "Take Me Home Tonight" for Eddie Money does.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, OOCness, OC, Non-ninja related themes, 1980s setting, and a horrible effort to capture mourning people's attitudes.

enjoy! .

* * *

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just stared at his elder brother in shock. "What?" Naruto repeated, "How?" Itachi sighed.

"All Mrs. Inuzuka said was that he's at the hospital downtown. She wanted you two to be there. They're performing a preliminary autopsy at the moment." He explained. Before the words even left Itachi's mouth, Naruto was running down the stairs and hastily shoving on his shoes. Sasuke followed him somewhat slowly.

"Come on Sasuke! Hurry! Please!" Naruto nearly cried. Sasuke's heart cringed at his desperate, hurt tone. This was really upsetting the blonde. He picked up his pace and put on his own shoes. He walked outside and saw the Dobe going for his skateboard.

"Dobe, let's take the car. We'll get there faster." He suggested calmly. Naruto did a 180-degree turn and bolted for the sleek, black BMW convertible that was Sasuke's sweet sixteen present. He never really drove it, preferring to walk everywhere than drive.

The blonde flung himself into the passenger seat and Sasuke started the car. It revved nicely. If not for the situation at hand, Naruto would have cooed at the lovely machine he was in. Now was not the time though. He had to know what the hell happened to his friend and his bassist. Sasuke drove through town at what seemed an agonizingly slow pace.

"Teme, can you drive _any_ faster for God's sake?" Naruto all but screamed. Sasuke sighed and mentally rubbed his temples.

"Dobe, if we get pulled over for speeding not only will we get to the hospital slower, but you'll owe me a hundred dollars for the ticket." Sasuke explained. Naruto went quiet and just stared urgently out the windshield. Sasuke snuck a sideways glance at his crush. Said blonde looked on the verge of tears. It made Sasuke's ice heart hurt. It's not like he could tell the blonde everything would be okay, since he already knew it wouldn't be.

They pulled into the hospital and Naruto rushed off towards the lobby, Sasuke on his heels. Said raven was anxious to know about the terrible fate of the dog-loving brunette as well. They had known each other since middle school. Hell, it was through Kiba that Sasuke had even met Naruto. _I never got to thank him_. Sasuke thought sadly.

"Excuse me; is a woman by the name of Mrs. Inuzuka here?" Naruto asked the receptionist with forced patience. The woman looked through her computer.

"Yes, she's waiting in waiting room 187 on the third floor. If you go up the elevator, you take a left than a right at the end of the hall and you should be there." She explained. Naruto took off. The receptionist looked rather offended. Sasuke muttered a thank you and hurried off to catch up with Naruto, who had already gotten into the elevator. With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke lunged for the door to the stairwell and flew up them, three steps at a time. Thank God it was _only_ three flights.

He reached the third floor the same time as the elevator, amazingly. Naruto was running down the hallway at full speed.

"Dobe!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto didn't hear him and hung a right at the end of the hallway. Sasuke followed him hastily. _When did he get so fast? Jesus, I hope he doesn't kill someone or knock someone over._ Sasuke thought as he turned the corner at the end of the hall. He saw the waiting room was full with people he knew. Mrs. Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Taiuye, Naruto, Kiba's father, and even Kiba's dog Akamaru was pacing the room. He entered and all the eyes turned upon him. Ino was sniffing and her eyes were bloodshot, the same as Sakura and Kiba's sister. Mrs. Inuzuka was silent and staring off into space while Mr. Inuzuka was rubbing her shoulders. Taiuye was holding Sakura close and soothing her. Neji was staring at the ground and Naruto was panting and crying at the same time. Sasuke walked over to him and stood by him.

"Do you know what happened yet?" He asked the silent people. They all nodded.

"He was walking home from Ino's last night and he...he...he was shot down right in front of our house." Mr. Inuzuka said quietly. Sasuke hung his head and muttered a soft "oh." Ino cried harder. Sasuke looked at her. She attempted to smile when her gaze met his.

"I loved him, so, much," she hiccupped. Sasuke nodded and she sat down in a chair. Naruto leaned against the wall and took in a shaky breath. Sasuke looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him with saddened eyes and tears.

"Fucking crazy ex-girlfriend," he muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally.

"Ex-girlfriend? Hinata?" Sasuke spoke, "Hinata shot him?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke couldn't believe it. She was such a shy, nice girl. She was always polite and caring. _She_ shot _Kiba?!_ _What is this world coming to?_ He mentally quoted his father.

They all sat in silence for a half hour. They don't know why they stayed, they just did. Finally, Mrs. Inuzuka stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her. Grief was written all over her face.

"The wake will be in one week from today and the funeral will be the day after. You are all welcome since you were such a big influence and part of his life. I will contact you with more information like times and other stuff later. Now, I must go make the plans and attempt to hold myself together. I'm sure we will see you soon." She said surprisingly calm. She then turned on her heels and left the waiting room, what was left of her family following her, leaving the six teenagers in silence.

"Well, that, was a...nice leaving speech," Naruto said quietly. The rest nodded and snorted at his sarcasm.

"What are we going to do about tonight?" Neji voiced Sasuke's thoughts. Ino shook her head violently.

"I can't. I can't and I won't. We aren't the band anymore. Without Kiba it's just not the same. Plus, we have no one else who plays bass." She whispered. Sakura hugged her sympathetically.

In Sasuke's mind, he was freaking out. No way was the show not going to happen tonight. It had to. The sake of his future was depending on tonight's gig. Everything he had ever worked for would go down the drain. He looked up wildly.

"Neji can play bass and I can play guitar, simple as that." He said. Ino looked at him.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, "it's not just the matter of a bassist. It's the fact that I am emotionally handicapped at the moment and in no position to sing. Taiuye isn't an option either," she said hastily, cutting off Sasuke's attempt to speak, "she can't sing the songs I can. We have two different voice levels." She explained. But, Sasuke wasn't about to give up.

"Ino, answer me this, would Kiba want us not to play this show? Hell, if you said we weren't going to play, he'd probably blow a casket. He'd say, 'If you don't make sacrifices, you're not going to make it.' And damn Ino, I want to make it, and I know you do as well. We all do. We can't let this road bump slow us down. Now, don't get me wrong, I am hurting just as much as you guys," he added quickly seeing the abhorred looks upon everyone's faces, "but, let's not drop the show for him, let's _do _the show for him. His soul wouldn't rest if we didn't rock their minds." He finished, glancing at everyone. Neji was nodding his head, Sakura was smiling lightly, Naruto had a weird twinkle in his eyes, and Ino was still crying, but nodded her head.

"Sasuke's right! Let's ROCK THE FUCK ON!" Taiuye screamed. Naruto jumped up and yelled with her and Ino wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, let's give Kiba the best show of his afterlife." She smiled wickedly. Sasuke smirked. _As they say, "the show must go on."_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Naruto was definitely excited. He could just feel the energy rolling off the bar's attendees and it got his adrenaline pumping. He jumped when someone snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around and saw it was Taiuye. Awkwardness settled in upon them. Naruto hadn't spoken to her since yesterday's incident. She didn't look him in the eye, but rather at the floor.

"Naruto, about yesterday, I am very sorry for all that happened. There was a reason behind it, I swear and this will make you, Sakura, Sasuke, and me happier in the end." She said. Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"I understand that you and Sakura like each other and I am fine with that and yesterday was a little hurtful but I can live, but what does that all have to do with Sasuke and I?" He asked in confusion. Taiuye looked at him.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"I-I-I um, ah," he stammered, unable to string two coherent words together. Taiuye smirked knowingly.

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him and you always seem happier whenever he enters a room you're in. You always blush when he looks at you and no one should smile when someone calls them 'Dobe.'" Taiuye stated. Naruto turned a darker shade of red. "It's okay Naruto, you're secret's safe with me." She said happily and turned to leave. Once she was almost out of Naruto's sight, she turned around and said, "Oh, and make sure you pay attention to the final song, okay?"

"Why?" Naruto asked. His big-busted friend turned around and smiled.

"Let's just say it involves your plans for tonight," she said as she winked. "Break a leg honey," she added as the stage manager signaled for the band to take the stage. Naruto gave her a weird look before entering the stage.

The crowd cheered lively as Sasuke, Neji, Ino, and Naruto appeared. Naruto, instead of heading for the drums, walked up to the microphone and smiled.

"Hey everybody, how we all doin' tonight?" He said loudly. The crowd went wild. He smiled some more. "We'd just like to thank you all for coming out to see us tonight. I know you were probably wondering why the band playing tonight didn't have a name. Well, we didn't have one until just a few moments ago. You see, a tragic even took place in the early hours of this morning, a dear friend of ours and the bassist for our little show right here was shot and killed by his ex-girlfriend." Naruto paused as sounds of sympathy and mourning murmured through the crowd. "Yeah, so now the band's name will be called Kiba, in honor of the late Kiba Inuzuka. May he rest in peace." He finished and walked back to the drums. People clapped. Ino then stepped up and cleared her throat.

"In the honor of my friend Kiba, we'll start the night off with 'The Show Must Go On,'" She said and took a breath as the music started playing.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score...  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for? _

Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
my make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!

Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now...  
I'll soon be turning round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!  


People started taking out their lighters and waving them back and forth in sync with the beat of the music. Tears started flowing down Ino's face.

_The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on! Yeah!  
Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
My make-up may be flaking!  
But my smile, still, stays on!  
Yeah! oh oh oh _

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!

The Show must go on! Yeah!  
The Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!

I'll top the bill!  
I'll overkill!  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the,  
On with the show!

The Show must go on. 

As she finished the last note, the crowd roared in appreciation. Lighters were still waving in the air. Ino beamed as tears ran down her face still.

"Now, enough of that slow stuff," she said, wiping her eyes, "LET'S ROCK!" She screamed and thrust her fist into the air. People screamed and roared. "ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO THREE FOUR!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Well, everybody that's it for Kiba tonight!" Ino yelled. A deafening applause greeted her statement and people screamed and hollered for an encore. Ino laughed and Naruto and Neji left the stage. Sasuke stayed though. Naruto vaguely wondered why. Then, Taiuye's words before the show came to him.

"_Oh, and make sure you pay attention to the final song, okay?" _

_"Why?" Naruto asked. His big-busted friend turned around and smiled. _

_"Let's just say it involves your plans for tonight,"_

_What does Sasuke have up his sleeve?_ He thought, eagerly taking a place in the crowd, right in front of the stage. People congratulated him on an awesome performance and clapped him on the back. He thanked them breathlessly as he turned to listen to Ino.

"Well, we don't have a total encore." The crowd groaned in disappointment. "But, we do have a special number here that will be performed by our hottie guitarist Sasuke Uchiha and a good friend of mine, Taiuye Shuidou! Give it up!" Ino cried as she clapped and exited the stage. Taiuye walked on and waved.

"Hey everybody! Wasn't Kiba awesome?" She said. The crowd roared. She smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, I'm Taiuye and I'm going to sing a little song with Sasuke here and yeah, we hope you enjoy it!" She said as she grabbed a microphone. Sasuke stepped forward with his guitar strapped on and grabbed a microphone as well.

"I'd just like to take a moment to dedicate this song to my Dobe. I hope you use your brain to figure out the meaning of my playing this song to you." He said. People laughed and eagerly waited for the hot guitarist to start playing.

Naruto bristled. How dare Sasuke call him a dobe! And in front of all these people no less! He was about to yell "TEME!" out but decided against it when he remembered he had to listen very carefully to this song. Sasuke took a breath and started the song. (A/N: the bold italics are Taiuye singing and everything else is Sasuke singing.)

_Oh oh oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I feel a hunger, yes a hunger _

It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night.  
Are you the answer?  
I shouldn't wonder when I feel you whet my appetite

With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
Anticipation is running through me

Let's find the key and turn this engine on.

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster.  
Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang: _**Be my little baby! Oh oh oh**_

I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares  
I hate to sleep alone  
I need some company  
A guardian angel 

_To keep me warm when the cold winds blow! _

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster. . . 

_Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang: __**Be my little baby! Be my little baby uh uh**_

Just like Ronnie sang  
I say  
just like Ronnie sang:  
_**Be my little baby  
baby  
my darling! Oh oh oh oh oh**__  
_

_I feel a hunger  
it's a hunger! _

Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang: _**Be my little baby**_

_Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang: __**Oh oh oh oh be my little baby!**_

_Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang: __**Oh oh oh oh be my little baby!**_

_Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey... _

The crowd drowned out the rest of the song, so Sasuke just gave up and stopped playing. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his blonde Dobe. He saw him, standing near the front row, a look of wonder and happiness on his face. There was also disbelief written there too. Sasuke just smirked at him and winked. Naruto blushed as an answer. Sasuke stood up.

"Thank you all again for coming out tonight! You've been awesome! Good night!" He said then he and Taiuye exited the stage with a thunderous applause following them. Sasuke looked at Taiuye. "Do you think he got it?" Sasuke really was worried. What if the Dobe hadn't got it? What then? Taiuye just smiled.

"I think he did. Go find him and see for yourself though," she said as she moved to go kiss Sakura, who had found her way into Taiuye's arms. Sasuke nodded and took off, searching all around for Naruto.

The problem was he couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't where he had been in the crowd, he wasn't backstage, he wasn't at the bar, he wasn't in the bathroom, nor was he in or around Neji's van. Sasuke opened an exit door and welcomed the cool night air of the moonlit alley on his flustered face. He sighed. _Why would the Dobe run off with out talking to me first? Shit, what if he got and he feels awkward about this because he's _straight! Sasuke thought hastily. He felt like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Silently cursing himself, he walked down the alley and kicked at the rocks that got in his way. _I was so stupid. To think I actually let myself believe for one second that he was going to jump onstage and kiss the living daylights out of me..._

Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw a blonde-haired person walking towards him. Actually, he was running. Sasuke stopped and waited for the Dobe.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What was that all about?" Naruto panted, trying to breathe from his run down the alley. Sasuke almost scoffed at his stupidity.

"Are you seriously telling me that you didn't get _any_ of that?" Sasuke all but yelled. This was pissing him off. "I just poured my heart out to you, you total moron! I just admitted to you through song that I am gay for you and only you! How could you fucking not understand that?" Sasuke roared as he pushed Naruto against the wall of the alley and crashed his lips onto the smaller blonde's. Right now, he didn't care if Naruto was straight. He was getting what he wanted.

To his surprise, Naruto started to kiss him back with equal force after the shock wore off. He flung his hands around the Uchiha's neck and granted him access when the taller male asked for entrance by rubbing his tongue against his lower lip. Sasuke deepened the kiss, craving to memorize every surface of the Dobe's mouth. The Dobe tasted faintly of ramen, but Sasuke could have guessed that one since it was all the blonde ate.

Sasuke and Naruto continued their passionate make-out session in the alley until they had to break apart from lack of oxygen. Panting, Naruto gently put his forehead to Sasuke's and looked into his onyx eyes. Sasuke stared back with equal intensity. Naruto smiled.

"I was talking about what was up with you calling me dobe in front of all those people, Teme." He whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you aren't straight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Nope. At least, not after this I'd think." He smiled. Sasuke smiled and attacked Naruto's lips again. Naruto eagerly followed his suit.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand creep up his shirt and tweak a nipple. His eyes widened as the hand holding his head slipped under there too and started tracing his chest and stomach. He stifled a moan.

He couldn't hold back the sound of pleasure though as Sasuke's lips moved southward and clasped onto his neck. Naruto through his head back and gasped.

"Sa-Sasuke," he panted. Sasuke stopped and Naruto whimpered from the lack of contact. Sasuke just raised his head and gazed at _his_ Dobe, whose eyes were half closed with pleasure. He leaned towards Naruto's ear and breathed on it, making Naruto shiver.

"Dobe, take me home tonight," he whispered seductively. Naruto melted and realized that his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable around his groin area. He moaned softly. Sasuke gently rubbed his own hips against Naruto's, making the other teen aware of his own problem. The contact made sparks fly all throughout Naruto and he nodded hastily in agreement with Sasuke's statement. He grabbed the Teme's hand and dragged him towards the BMW parked oh-so conveniently at the end of the alley.

* * *

Yep, the oh-so convenient BMW that just so happens to belong to Sasuke Uchiha. xD 

The plan of Sasuke's from a few chapters back is revealed and also, some hints of tragic events that happened last chapter that go along with the song.

"It isn't safe to walk these city streets alone" and "I get nightmares / I hate to sleep alone" pertaining to Kiba's untimely death and Sasuke's creepy nightmare.

So yeah, that was the great climax of the story, and I've been waiting to write it! I remember listening to "Take Me Home Tonight" and I was like, "Oh my God! Sasuke and Naruto fanfic! Hell yeah!"

Hmm, that was a really long chapter. Cool. More to read!

Reviews are always welcome if you don't know that by now and I truely thank everyone who's reviewed and alerted and faved my story and I. It means a lot to me that people enjoy this story. (makes me feel accomplished) Thank you oh-so much. n.n


	7. Ch 6: After Party

Hi everybody!

Uh, I know it's been a while...and I have no really excuse except that I'm lazy...and I read too much other SasuNaru goodness...heh.

So, this is it. The last chapter of Take Me Home Tonight. (I know, sad right?)

Iight, so this is my very first lemon I've ever written, so please tell me if it sucks and pointers to make it better are _very_ welcome.

THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FAVERS. YOU GUYS ROCK!

**WARNINGS: LEMON. (for other warnings, review previous chapters) ((told you I'm lazy...))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY THE NAME OF NARUTO OR RELATED NAMES/THEMES. THEY BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA. WHO IS GOD. **

* * *

For once in his life, Sasuke was glad that he had agreed to his father's wishes of bringing a chauffer along to the concerts. In retrospect, this was an awkward situation, but at the time, it was simply amazing and convenient. With Naruto's hand still in his, Sasuke jumped in the backseat of the convertible and pulled Naruto in after him. The blonde landed with a thump and an "umph" in his lap. This effectively woke the sleeping driver up from his nap and he turned to face Sasuke.

Said raven hoped it was dark enough for the man not to see his flushed face or Naruto's hand tracing every inch of his face.

"Master Sasuke, am I taking you home?" The driver asked calmly. Sasuke only nodded hastily. The car purred to life and Sasuke's attention was diverted to the dobe sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto was still tracing his face. Then suddenly, he cupped Sasuke's face and attacked his lips, brushing a hand across a cloth-covered nipple. Sasuke sucked in a breath and had the sudden urge to take the blonde right then and there.

"Driver..." he trailed off as Naruto's lips effectively covered his mouth again.

"Yes Master Sasuke?" The driver asked. There was no immediate answer, seeing as Sasuke couldn't talk with a tongue halfway down his throat. He tweaked one of the blonde's nipples, making their lips detach as Naruto arched in pleasure and gasped.

"Take the fastest way home and speed..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto had again, started molesting his lips passionately.

Tired of the blonde having the dominance, Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards so his back was on the seats and straddled his hips. Naruto's face was flushed and he was panting like he had just swum an ocean or two. Sasuke smirked at how adorably bangable the boy under him looked. But, that would have to wait until they were alone, with no driver in front of them. No one wanted any accidents tonight.

So to pass the twenty minutes it took to get to the Uchiha home, the two boys made out something fierce. Sometimes Naruto won the tongue battles, but most of the time Sasuke did. It was his instinctive trait to be dominant. Naruto's shirt had come off by the time they pulled into the driveway and bruises from a certain raven's mouth littered the blonde's chest and abdomen.

Sasuke was currently nipping and licking Naruto's neck when the car stopped. They sat up quickly and scrambled out of the car, leaving the driver rather shocked that there were just two _boys_ making out in the backseat of his car, and one had forgotten to grab his shirt.

The two tried their hardest to make it to Sasuke's room, but they had a few pitfalls along the way. First, Naruto had nearly tripped over a rock in the middle of the path to the front door, Sasuke had forgotten which key went in the keyhole, and somehow Mrs. Uchiha was sitting on the umbrella stool in the front hallway. As the two stumbled in, they quickly pulled part and blushed.

"Hi mom, we're home." Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto could only nod in acknowledgement. Mrs. Uchiha smiled warmly at them.

"You boys look tired. Why don't you go on up to Sasuke's room and go to sleep? It's nearly two in the morning. Don't worry; you're father is asleep in his study and Itachi's out." She said with a knowing glint in her eye. Sasuke knew his mom knew (1) what they'd done and what they were going to do so he merely "hn"ed and slammed Naruto's face violently towards his. On contact, they attempted to suck each others' souls out via there mouths. The raven then dragged the blonde to stairs towards his room without braking the heated kissing session. They nearly fell twice going upstairs, but they made it to the landing in one piece and fumbled towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile, still sitting on the umbrella stand, Mrs. Uchiha was trying to hold back a nosebleed, and ran off in search of her husband to relieve herself.

Back upstairs, Sasuke had just thrown close his door and threw his dobe on the bed. He clambered on top of his shirtless prize and latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling, making Naruto moan. The blonde's hands slid underneath the other's shirt and started playing with his nipples. Sasuke groaned at the sensation. Never, even in his wildest dreams (which were _pretty_ wild) had he expected this to feel so _sinfully _good and hot. Nor had he expected it to be this painful, as he remembered his hard member constricted by his pants. It ached horribly, so he stopped all his ministrations on Naruto's neck and pulled back.

"Teme!" Naruto screeched at the loss of contact. Sasuke smirked, having a hunch Naruto was in just as much pain as he was. He slowly brought his head down to Naruto's jeans and nuzzled the bulge underneath the thin layer of denim. Naruto whimpered and nearly pleaded for his best friend to do that again. Sasuke took the hint though, and with no further ado, he took the zipper in his teeth, pulled it down, then ripped off the material, along with the orange boxers underneath.

Naruto hissed as the cold air pelted his pulsating cock. He could feel Sasuke staring at him. He opened his eyes he didn't even know he had closed and saw the lustful gaze cast upon his lower region. Seriously, Sasuke looked like a predator about to strike. So, Naruto, being the sneaky little "ninja" he is, moved quickly and soon, the raven found himself lying on his back and having kisses planted along his abdomen, his shirt long discarded. Naruto's tongue circled his naval and lightly brushed the sensitive skin below it. Sasuke's breath hitched. He gasped as Naruto's hand, unintentionally or not, he couldn't figure out, landed on his member.

"Oh god, do that_ again_." Sasuke pleaded in an undignified manner. His pride would feel that one later. Naruto smirked and stroked the material of Sasuke's pants lightly, teasing the dark-eyed boy. Said boy's eyes narrowed in frustration. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" He growled. Naruto took that as a sign he was ready and without warning shoved his hands down Sasuke's pants and started stroking the bare flesh of the rock hard member.

Sasuke cried out in delight and wriggled under the touch of the hand. In one swift movement, Sasuke's pants and boxers were somewhere on the floor and Naruto was staring at Sasuke's member. It was big. Really big. He was just about to voice this comment when he let out and "umph" and was on his back, a hand wrapped around his weeping cock. He gasped in surprise.

"Sa...Sasuke!" He called out, panting. The boy on top of him smirked and spread his legs apart by placing his knees on the insides of his legs. The raven's mouth clamped down on a nipple and his free hand was running up and down his sides. Naruto felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure he was drowning in. He moaned loudly, panted harshly and nearly screamed, "Teme! I want you. NOW."

Sasuke was a little bit taken aback by the abrupt demand from his lover. But hey, he wasn't about to refuse the offer. He pumped himself, using his pre-cum as lube and the blonde threw his legs over Sasuke's shoulders. The raven stuck a finger inside of the blonde's entrance and his partner cried out in pain.

"You okay?" He asked, afraid he was hurting his love. Naruto nodded hastily and barked at him to get on with it. Entering a second finger, he started scissoring the ring of muscle, stretching and preparing the blonde. Tears silently poured out of blue eyes, but Naruto didn't care. It was kind of turning him on even more. Sasuke soon entered a third finger and thrust his fingers inside the blonde harshly. He must've hit the blonde's prostate because the legs around his shoulders tightened their grip and Sasuke's face fell forwards and into his mouth slid Naruto's dick. He nearly choked on it.

Pulling away, he half-heartedly glared at the blonde and pulled out his fingers. Naruto took a deep breath and stared at Sasuke, giving him a mental signal to proceed. Sasuke nodded and positioned himself at the hole. Naruto held his breath and closed his eyes. Sasuke kissed his lover softly and thrust into the tight hole.

Screaming from half pain and half pleasure Naruto felt like he was being ripped in two, but in a good way. Sasuke was still, looking for any signs that he should stop. He didn't see any, so he pulled back out and slammed back in. This time, Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sasuke himself was having a hard time containing his moans.

"God...Naruto you are so tight..." He moaned, thrusting back in.

"Deeper Sasuke, deeper! Please!" Naruto begged and Sasuke complied. He slammed deeper into the blonde until Naruto screamed louder then before. _Found your sweet spot dobe_. Sasuke thought and slammed roughly back into the blonde's prostate. Panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face, Naruto called out Sasuke's name.

"Oh my god Sasuke, faster, I _need_ you to go faster." He whispered huskily. Sasuke thought the tone of that jumble of words was so sexy that it could make him cum. So, he slammed with animalistic speed in and out of the blonde, who was squirming beneath him. Naruto thrust his hips back at Sasuke who groaned as the friction of the walls of Naruto's hole brushed harshly against his cock. He was so close, and he could tell Naruto was too, so he took the blonde's swollen member in his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. Naruto gasped and screamed some more.

Suddenly, Naruto shouted Sasuke's name loudly and cum shot out of his dick and all over their bodies and Sasuke's hand. A few thrusts later, Sasuke came inside Naruto. He collapsed onto his blonde and smiled. The air was thick and smelt like musk. It was silent for a few minutes, minus the sound of their heavy breathing, both just enjoying the afterglow. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto kissed back and sighed contentedly.

"Sasuke..." he said in a low voice as he closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth. His eyes flashed open as he felt something poke his leg. He glared at the boy on top of him, who was smirking evilly.

"Up for round two?" The raven asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Naruto's eyes fluttered open to sunshine filtering in from the window above his head. He shut his eyes and the events of last night came hitting him like a train. He wondered if he dreamt it all. A heavy arm around his bare waist proved him wrong as did the breathing next to him. He glanced over at Sasuke and smiled. He looked unbelievably peaceful as he slept.

He realized he had to use the bathroom badly. He hadn't gone since yesterday before the concert. He sighed and got up and stretched. He went to throw his legs over the side of the bed and stand, but a sharp pain ran up his ass and spine. He collapsed back onto the bed. He saw black eyes shining at him in amusement. He glared back.

"Teme. It is your fault my ass is on fire. No sex for a week." And with that he threw a pillow at Sasuke's confused head and mumbled himself back to sleep.

xXxENDxXx

* * *

(1) In almost all the stories I read where Sasuke's family is alive, his mom always knows about Sasuke and Naruto. _Always._

_ugh...Sasuke just left in the anime...he's a dumbshit...damn._

Anyways, I'd like to thank you all who have read this story and have enjoyed it. I tried to end it on a humorous note, but it was all attempted.

Remember, reviews are always welcome and tell me what I should know about the art of lemon-scene-writing.

3

-Joni Lee


	8. AN

Just as an important note:

I know I suck at writing things, so I'm just letting you all know that the story takes place in the 1980s. Not 1908. I'm a bad authoress. My apologies.

Heh

-sweatdrop-

thank you all who have reviewed and faved and alerted. It's been wonderful!

Yeah, and I'm working on a new fanfic it's called Ships on the Horizon. The first chappie's still under construction, but it will be up!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Two years later_

Naruto sat on a bench in a park. Soft, warm wind blew his blonde hair lightly. People were laughing in the mid-summer's day heat, but Naruto paid them no mind. He was waiting for someone, who just happened to be walking towards him at this moment. Naruto just gazed in wonder at his beauty. Even if they had been dating for two years and best friends for even longer, he couldn't help but feel awed and slightly inferior to the dark-haired man.

Yes, they had made it past the two year anniversary. They had survived through all the hard times, like spats and temporary fall-outs, and the good times, like Friday night cuddle time and sex. Naruto grinned at this thought. He'd always imagined it would get boring, but _no way_. Sasuke really was good at everything he did.

The blonde smiled up at his boyfriend, who in return smiled back, though, hesitantly. Naruto just shoved that insecurity off and gestured to the empty bench space besides him. Sasuke took the seat. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, neither speaking, just looking at the scene of the park and people in front of them.

Naruto, as usual, first broke the silence with a spell of melodic laughter that never failed to take Sasuke's breath away.

"I always laugh when I see people with 'KIBA' printed on their shirts. It makes me remember back to high school." He commented as he watched a boy with a white shirt with the letters K, I, B, and A stenciled on it with a dog underneath it.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Sasuke said back.

"It's been an interesting two years. First, Kiba dying by Hinata's hands threw us all for a loop. Did I hear correctly that she was sent to St. Helena's?" Naruto asked as he threw a look Sasuke's way, who in turn nodded in agreement. "Then, there was us. That's got to be the most interesting thing that happened. Mr. Geek-turned-hottie and Mr. Hot-shot-Blondie getting together, I still remember people freaking out. Then, Neji got us more gigs and Kiba grew more from then a gay bar band and Ino started dating our manager Shikamaru. I'm so glad she got over Kiba's death; she used to get so dang sad. Remember that time we all got drunk our senior year after we played Prom Night? Remember when Sakura and Taiuye ran off and got hitched two days later?"

"You bet I do. Nearly took you with them because you thought it was a road trip. Did you ever hear from them?" Sasuke asked, stifling a yawn and stretching his arms. Naruto nodded.

"I got a letter from Sakura about a half a year ago. She said that she and Taiuye were living together in a villa in the French countryside and enjoying life. She asked us to come and visit and told me the wine was good. I haven't heard from her since, even though I did reply back to that letter with questions of my own." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke put his arm around his sunshine.

"I'm sure they're fine. But, you know foreign relations are stressed right now or the letter got lost in the mail." Sasuke said, making Naruto feel better.

"So Sasuke, what was so important for you to meet me here today?" Naruto asked, staring curiously at Sasuke's dark eyes. For a second, pain and hurt and regret flashed through the obsidian orbs. Naruto raised an eyebrow but decided not to speak on the matter. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden, a shout was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" A female voice called. Naruto's head turned towards the source of the voice. Hastily walking towards them was a woman with big brown hair and brown eyes that were narrowed dangerously. Naruto gulped and Sasuke looked from the girl to his boyfriend curiously.

"What did you do this time Dobe? She seems more pissed than the last time." Sasuke commented. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"What the hell were you thinking when you decided to take _that_ picture?" The woman screamed as she raced up to them, panting from anger and exhaustion.

"Kitty, why did you teeter all the way down here from the studio in five-inch pumps just to yell at me for taking an innocent photo that I know will never be used by anyone?" Naruto sighed. This woman, Kitty Louis, was his personal assistant. Kiba was recording a record and she was "given" to him by the record company. Everyone in the band got one.

Sasuke gazed amusedly at his boyfriend and Kitty, who were now arguing about Naruto supposedly taking up two rolls of film on Rock Lee's, Kitty's stepbrother and Kiba's photographer, camera for nothing but pictures of the stoic bodyguard Shino Aburame.

"But Kitty, he's just so _interesting_! I couldn't help myself! Just they way he stands there with the collar of his shirt covering his mouth and chin and the sunglasses that reflect everything and he doesn't say _anything_, is just so, weird!" Naruto said, explaining why the photos were relevant to life. Kitty snorted and was prepared to do some sly comeback. "Teme wouldn't let me take pictures of us and/or him." Naruto said monotonously, seemingly bored. Kitty's face fell and she stopped yelling at him. Sasuke smirked. _That's one weird chick. She likes looking at two men kissing. _

"Well, anyway, we have a shoot soon, so don't be late. It's in an hour at Rock Studios, as usual." Kitty said with a note of finality and walked off, hair bouncing with each step she took. Naruto laughed lightly and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think Lee would tell her. So, what were you going to tell me before Kitty came?" Naruto asked, gazing at him. Again, there were those flashes of odd emotions Naruto had never seen in his boyfriend. "Sasuke, you okay? You seem off today."

"Naruto, remember how I was trying to get into a college in England?"

"Yeah, I remember, Oxford, right?"

"Yes, I got accepted there. My dad is taking me there tomorrow."

"Oh, that's wonderful Sasuke! This is so cool! I have to go tell the band! England, here we come!" Naruto shouted and started to prance up the road. Sasuke just stood rooted to the spot.

When Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't cheering with him, he turned around and saw the raven clenching his fists and his head was down.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Isn't this good news?" He asked, approaching his boyfriend. Sasuke didn't look at him.

"Naruto, the band's not coming..."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll make sacrifices for you, because I love you!"

"YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING!" Sasuke shouted, taking Naruto aback. Said blonde's eyes widened as he stared at the raven.

"What?"

"Naruto, the band's not coming to England with me. _You_ are not coming to England with me. Do you understand?" Sasuke fumed.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking. He knew what was coming.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know. That and my dad isn't paying for international phone calls. So, I guess this is where the line ends. Have a nice life." Sasuke said indifferently and without a word of goodbye, an apology, a tear-filled hug/kiss/make-out session, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction as his frozen ex-lover.

* * *

-sobs- oh damn. That was so cruel! I'm sorry! -sobs harder- 

But, there is a reason for what Sasuke did. And life does go on.

There's a sequel.

I've got it planned.

I just have to write it yet.


	10. SEQUEL INFORMATION!

HEY! Joni-Lee here to give you something!

For all those who loved/liked this story and didn't know there was a sequel (poor you), I now present the link to you!

It is entitled Come Back to Me

Here's the link: www. fanfiction. net/s /4131832 /1 / Come(underscore)Back(underscore)To(underscore)Me (just remember to close up all the spaces and put in the "" when (underscore) is used!)

Or it can be accessed on my page.

Thank you for reading! –and sorry to those who have been waiting to see if Sasuke really is a fucking asshole bastard.-


End file.
